Magical☆Star Red Diamond Coord
(マジカる☆スターレッドダイヤ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Magical☆Star Pink Coord, Magical☆Star Blue Club Coord and the Magical☆Star Pink Heart Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A dark grey tube top trim with silver ruffles along the bottom and white frills on top. This piece is bordered by black string, with a white frilly strip on each side that has a dark grey bow at the bottom. From the back of the top dark grey ribbon wraps around to the front and connects to a silver scalloped collar, with the curled tails loosely hanging and adorned by a silver star on the tips. Dark grey scalloped fabric sticks out of the collar with a a silver and black wand sewn to to a white and dark grey bow. A ruby gem star adorns the middle and bottom of the wand. Sticking out of the tops fabric is scalloped crimson to dark grey gradient material with a pattern of pale grey and red card symbols, and the fabric is hiked up at the middle to reveal a layer of white tulle. The same fabric makes up the puffy beneath the shoulder sleeves, which have a dark grey band on the bottom and one on top, attached to white scalloped fabric and a trim of silver ruffles. Dark grey gloves are included with scalloped dark grey and white cuffs and trim of silver ruffles. A silver star bracelet is on each wrist. Bottoms A dark grey pleat miniskirt with frills lining the bottom and a pattern of small silk ribbons on every other pleat. Over this is a dark grey scalloped cape-like peplum lined by a silver star and dot pattern on the hem, with the bottom and sides cut in the shape of stars. The inside of the fabric has the card symbol fabric from the top, and at the middle of the skirt is a dark grey wing-shaped ribbon with curled tails. Sewn to the middle is a large ruby gem star on a silver base. Shoes Dark grey boots with a silver sole and star-shaped heel. From the toes tip going behind the ankle is scalloped white fabric. The cuff is a black scallop lined by white frills, and at the center is a gem star on a silver base with silver and black striped fabric hanging from it. Stockings made from the card symbol fabric are included with a silver diagonal star chain wrapped around each knee and a frilly white cuff. A black band circles the middle with a bow on it adorned by a gem star. Accessory White wings with a smaller wing made from the card symbol fabric, bound by a black ribbon adorned by two silver stars, one of which has a gem star. Game is a Cool Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 4. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts EGBCfApUEAAVXAq.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Secret Alice Category:Jewel Vol. 4